


陈助理干嘛这样（农橘/ABO/下）

by mitaozaixian



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaozaixian/pseuds/mitaozaixian





	陈助理干嘛这样（农橘/ABO/下）

*私设*OOC*勿上升真人*ABO设定*⚠️有2️⃣车半预警*

————

//、23//

他的身体里似乎残留着对陈立农的记忆。

那家伙的手指、嘴唇、下巴还有身体的每个部位都是钥匙，他体内的每一细胞都为此而雀跃狂欢。即便进入的过程还是很痛。

第一次在家里他被陈立农折成各种姿势操干，现在是在狭小的车内，空间有限，他第一次尝试上位却被限制住了动作。而且陈立农好几次翻身想把他压在身下。

不过身处上位的姿势似乎让甬道内激发出更多的淫水，他每每抬起坐下就能听见水渍轻拍肉体的声音。

火热的前端轻而易举的顶入了生殖腔内，他双腿发软，俯下身子趴在陈立农的胸口，指尖无意识的拨弄着ALPHA的两颗肉粒。

“老婆，要不要我来？”

小狼狗扶住他软化的腰身，抬头轻啄了几口嘴唇。

他摇摇头刚想撑起手臂，就被摁在身下突然用力起身的小狼狗紧紧环抱住他酥软的身躯。

“哈啊……”

一点激烈的动作让体内的前端狠狠碾压了几下生殖腔，又有一股暖流顺着甬道汨汨渗出，林彦俊便靠在面前宽厚的胸前，十指在陈立农的脖胫后交缠成结：“老公插的、插的好深……”说完，试图配合着陈立农的动作轻轻抬起臀部。

ALPHA独有的构造很快在前列腺处充血成一团，他被刺激到双腿无力，只好任由陈立农掐着他的腰肢上下运动。

炙热的柱身被温热的肉壁紧紧包裹得不到大动作舒缓，陈立农索性用一双手掌捏住林彦俊的两团臀肉，一抬一翻，含住性器的丝丝媚肉似不肯分离，反倒更加紧缩死死的咬住。

“啊哈唔……”林彦俊遭不住这等刺激，一口咬住小狼狗的肩头，又紧了紧双臂，指尖陷入自己的手臂里。

“老婆乖，放松一点。”

陈立农一边哑着嗓子安慰一边亲着林彦俊白皙修长的脖颈，陷入臀肉的手指时不时的揉捏帮助缓解。

“哼啊好……好……”

林彦俊哼哼唧唧的应下，侧头寻上陈立农的嘴唇亲吻纠缠了一番。

底下是磨人噬骨的快感，大脑早已没了理性驱使，他只管黏黏糊糊的用嘴唇舔舐亲吻陈立农那张俊脸，这都是平日里想做却又不敢做的事。

陈助理的长睫毛，陈助理的挺鼻梁，陈助理的尖下巴，还有陈助理鬓角下的那颗痣，陈助理往日里时常挂着微笑的嘴唇，陈助理说话时上下滚动的性感喉结……

现在全都是他的，他要一寸不漏的多亲几遍……他真的好喜欢陈助理。

“……好喜欢唔啊啊啊……”

陈立农射出的精液烫的彼此情迷意乱，而生殖腔内剧烈的紧缩带动着身体一阵阵痉挛，他终还是没有把剩下的‘你’字说出口。

还有，青柠薄荷味真的好好闻。

//、24//

刚结束完一场热烈的车震运动，林彦俊整理好衣服坐回副驾驶座内，内裤底下的一片黏腻却瞬间涌出几丝不适感。

“送我回家吧。”他没有去看陈立农，只是淡淡的说道。

“好。”陈立农很快应下，安静的发动车子开下山，一路驶向公寓。

车子停在公寓前，林彦俊刚下车，只听见驾驶座那边的车门也跟着响起。

“林彦俊。”陈立农下车后没有走过来，而是一手扶着车门望着他：“明天……明天公司见。”

“嗯。”他点点头，想到那晚酒会结束后的情景，便又回头补了一句，“晚安。”

“晚安。”陈立农满足的勾起唇角，看着林彦俊进入公寓，直至那抹身影消失不见。

第二天，天衡生物大楼内。

陈立农被杨经理叫去了人事部，他接过一封文件，看着杨经理的嘴一张一合，恍恍惚惚的还以为自己在做梦。

“陈少爷？”

办公室内没有外人，杨经理小心翼翼的唤了他一声。

“……这是什么时候的事？”陈立农捏着那封通知信，神情严肃的看向杨经理。

“这个我就不清楚了，陈董一大早就把邮件转给了我，我也只是奉命行事而已。”杨经理讪讪的笑起来，起身离开了办公椅，“不如我现在就带你去市场部看看？熟悉一下环境？”

“不用了。”

他一抬手，看见手中的那封信，面容禁不住又绷了几分。

离开人事部，陈立农转去了林彦俊的办公室，里面没有人，他问了几个工程师，有的说去开会了有的说去见什么人，反正都说不清楚林主管的行踪。

于是陈立农在林彦俊的办公室里一坐就坐了整整一个上午。

直至午休时间过去一半，办公室的门被推开，林彦俊望着坐在自己办公桌前的陈助理，眼里闪过一丝慌乱又被压下。

“什么事？”林彦俊率先开口，放下手里的公事包来到陈立农的对面坐下。

“为什么把我调去市场部？”陈立农说完，举起右手捏了一上午的通知信。

“……我已经没什么可以教你的了。”林彦俊打开电脑，视线略过陈立农，开始认真处理邮件里的工作。

他的陈助理很出色很聪明，才三个月而已，就已经能沉着应对他交代的所有事情。所以昨晚他连夜打了一份工作评定发给了陈董，接着一大早又与陈董联系上，最终成功的把陈立农‘撵’去了市场部。

“我不会去市场部的。”陈立农捏皱了手里的信。

“你是陈董的儿子，早晚要去了解天衡的市场运作。”

言下之意，便是陈立农早晚要接受陈董的位置，毕竟他是家里唯一的长子，也是唯一的ALPHA。听说他妹妹在两年前分化成了OMEGA。

“那就晚点再去吧。”

幸得林彦俊的提醒，陈立农这才记起自己是董事长的儿子，他有特权，“不急。”说罢，将手里的那封信给撕成几片扔进一旁的垃圾桶内。

//、25//

“……”林彦俊听见信件被撕毁的声音，偏头盯向陈立农，面上神情仍没有半点变化，“你知不知道因为私事而影响公事是很不专业的行为？”

“林主管。”

陈立农的唇角突然向上扬去，“希望你在说这番话的时候，能够仔细想清楚将我调去市场部的真正原由。”

这话哽的林彦俊无法还嘴，只得深呼吸一气后说道：“我没能力调走你，真正下决定的人是陈董，如果你不想调去市场部，就去跟陈董说吧。”

“放心，我一定会说的。”陈立农起身离开座位，“没什么事我就去吃午饭了，需要帮你带一份吗？”

“吃过了。”

才没有吃。

林彦俊看着陈立农离开办公室，这才缓了口气靠上椅背。

今天一上午他都躲在实验楼里，烦的蔡徐坤都以为他是来一起参与研发实验。

他本来希望回到部门能看到陈立农收拾离开后的场景，结果……

桌上还残留着两片被撕碎的信件碎片，林彦俊探身捻起，露出一丝苦笑。

午休刚结束没多久，他便接到了陈董的电话，起先是问了一些关于‘第三性别’第二代的事，后来兜兜转转说到重点，反正大意就是还需要他多多照顾自己的儿子。

林彦俊轻轻‘嗯’了一声，等到对方挂断，这才缓缓放下电话，叹出一口气。

看来暂时没办法让陈立农远离自己的视线了。

认命接受这个事实，他打算去茶水间泡杯咖啡提提神，但一起身，腰部猛地一股酸意袭来，屁股立马又贴到了座位。

好家伙，昨晚车震一直弓着身体，玩的他腰酸了一晚上加一上午，但先前看到陈立农笔挺的身体离开办公室，只能再次感慨ALPHA的身体素质真是好到吓人。

“林主管。”

刚拿起马克杯，陈立农便推门而入，手上还捧着一大束白色雏菊。

林彦俊很喜欢雏菊，这是前任知晓的事，所以每天一束雏菊，每周都换一种颜色。

可他上个星期就交代过陈立农了，以后再有花送过来直接扔掉就好，不用再过问他，怎么今天？林彦俊蹙了蹙眉，盯着那束花有些不解：“还没扔掉？”

陈立农阖上办公室的门走进，原先还掩在门后的右手居然拎了个通体透明的花瓶。

花瓶里有半截水，他将那一大束雏菊拆开插进去摆在办公桌一角，然后解释道：“这是我送的，不能扔。”林彦俊闻言轻笑一声想说点什么，他又立马加了一句：“以后每天都送。”

送花的行为真的很幼稚，至少前任这样做就很幼稚，林彦俊想，怎么陈立农这样做却不一样呢？

他望着离开办公室的背影，又看了看安静矗立在办公桌一角的一大束雏菊，似乎心里某块坚硬的部分淌起阵阵暖意。

//、26//

林彦俊的号码一直没换，一来是老号码，银行卡信用卡等等很多重要的东西都被绑定在上面，二来因为工作原因，更不能轻易更换掉。所以前任能轻而易举的找到他。

自从那晚他被陈立农拉走后，前任就每天几通电话跟短信的骚扰过来。

今天也不例外，下班前一个小时他就接到了前任打来的电话，说是想认认真真的谈一次。

“不用了，就算谈一万次，我也还是同一个态度。”停下手中的工作，林彦俊拿起夹在肩上的手机，“我们没有可能了。”

“……是不是因为那天晚上的臭小子？”前任不死心，想起了那晚在酒吧一条街的事，“他哪里比我好？一个助理而已，难道比我还有钱？”不能够吧？开的车都不是最新款，看起来还有点旧。

“哈……他好像哪里都比你好吧？”林彦俊被气笑了，心想这家伙不止脑子有问题，连眼睛也不太好使，“如果非要谈钱，他本人确实不太有钱，但他爸挺有钱的……哦，他爸是天衡的董事长，是不是比你的条件好太多了？”

未等前任反驳什么，林彦俊便立马挂断电话，冲着黑掉的手机屏幕翻了个白眼。

幼不幼稚？不过五年没见开了间玉器店而已，怎么心高气傲到这种地步？还看不起一个助理？好不好笑？人家可是上市集团的大公子，只不过从基层开始实习罢了，居然看不起……

咚咚咚——

三下敲门声响起，陈助理推门而入：“林主管，到时间去见晨江消防工程公司的人了。”

……他干什么那么生气？林彦俊瞬间反应过来，想起今天最后一项工作安排，起身点点头。

谈完事情天色已经完全暗下，林彦俊刚准备去附近的停车场取车，身后的陈立农便大步追上他，问道：“要不要一起去吃点东西？”

他看了眼四周一派热闹的街道，犹豫着要不要答应。

陈立农似乎看穿了他的心思，抿了抿唇继续笑道：“我知道这里有家很好吃的烤肉店，公司大楼马上要全部更新消防系统，到时候还有其他事情混在一起会很忙，不如趁现在好好放松一下，去大口吃肉大口喝酒吧？”未等到回复，便拉起林彦俊的手腕向前走去。

当然，如果没有在烤肉店遇见范丞丞，或许这将是一顿极其普通又完美的晚餐。

这家烤肉店是范丞丞带陈立农来的，他领着林彦俊前脚走进去，后脚就听见死党高亢的声音自右侧响起。

“喂，前面那位姓陈的帅哥！”

陈立农回头看过去，坐在范丞丞左手边的另一个混血男孩突然冲他不怀好意的吹起了口哨。

他僵在原地，大脑有点转不过来了——不是做梦吧？他在国外读书交往的第一任……也就是初恋，怎么出现在这里？？？

林彦俊顺着音源还没仔细打量完那两个人就被陈立农给拽走。

出了烤肉店，范丞丞立马追了出来：“喂，你跑什么啊？一看见丹尼尔就跑，你该不会是真的劈腿搞大了他的肚子吧？”他上前拦住陈立农，又看见死党身边的林彦俊，这才发现还有第三人在场，便顿了两秒问道：“这位是？

“他的上司。”林彦俊露出职业化的微笑，“不打扰你们了。”

怕什么就来什么，陈立农叹了口气，瞪了眼不明状况的范丞丞抬脚就去追人。

//、27//

“他是我的初恋。”

陈立农挤到了车子驾驶座上，抬头看向站在车门外被占了座位的林彦俊。

林彦俊环胸看着他，一副‘你继续说我在听’的模样，嘴角还挂着一抹若有似无的冷笑。

“我跟他在国外交往了两年，但我没有劈腿也没有搞大他的肚子。”

虽然确实做过，但那都是戴套做的，而且分手没两个月初恋就跟其他ALPHA交往了。这些范丞丞都知道啊，怎么去国外跟丹尼尔玩了三个月就不相信相处了快二十几年的发小？

“OMEGA？”林彦俊突然提问。

“嗯。”他点头。

“麻烦让让。”林彦俊摆了摆手，神情出现一丝不悦。

这些都跟自己没关系，他很清楚，但他就是莫名不爽‘初恋’两个字。虽然在烤肉店观察的不够仔细，但他大概能看出那位叫丹尼尔的混血男孩轮廓有多精致。

OMEGA就是与BETA不同，林彦俊莫名拿自己与陈立农那位初恋相比较，强大的自信心瞬间遭受了打击，自卑到想立马原地消失。

“我开车送你回去。”陈立农不放心，还是觉得林彦俊不相信自己，索性将身体更加贴着驾驶座位上。

除了工作上的事，林彦俊很少在私下跟人急赤白脸，他眯了眯眼默了几秒，接着将车钥匙递给陈立农绕去了副驾驶座。

一路无话到了公寓停车场，还没开到停车位，不远处有辆车突然亮起前大灯转弯笔直开向林彦俊的车，拦住了去路。

搞什么？陈立农及时踩刹车，抬头看向对面刺眼的大灯，只见一个男人逆光下车朝他们走来。

车子与车子中间还隔着两米多的距离，林彦俊眯眼盯着那个身影，隔了几秒终于认出那是前任，禁不住眉头微微一蹙，不清楚对方是怎么摸到自己公寓的地址。

陈立农也认出了拦在前方的男人，他看着男人突然从口袋里摸出什么东西单膝跪下，便下意识要去拉林彦俊。

可惜他没拉住，指尖刚触碰到，林彦俊就下了车。

“阿俊，我知道我说什么无法弥补当年的伤害，但我爱的一直都是你。”前任打开了手中的盒子，是一枚铂金戒指，“嫁给我，让我用余生来补偿你好不好？”

靠，求婚？！

而林彦俊很明显向前挪了两步，陈立农打了个寒噤瞬间窜出车子，想也没想的就越过林彦俊冲着对方前任而去。

因为大灯互照的原因，前任没认出坐在驾驶座的人会是之前在酒吧街的小助理，略微吃惊的张了张嘴。但嘴巴还没来得及闭上，就吃了一记拳头。

陈立农二话不说的把人摁在地上揍了一拳，那枚铂金戒指掉在地上发出清脆细小的声响。

“陈立农！”

这是一场ALPHA与ALPHA之间的交战，但身后的林彦俊第一次叫他的全名，他扬起的第二拳很快改道，一把拽住了男人的衣服前襟。

“我警告你，林彦俊是我的，你以后不要再缠着他。”

年轻的ALPHA周身散发出强大的气压，清甜透爽的青柠薄荷信息素快速镇压下另一位ALPHA散发出的信息素，“知不知道什么叫‘事不过三’？这是我第二次见到你，再有下次我就不会这么客气。”

//、28//

什么叫‘林彦俊的是我’？

他一边解着指纹锁，一边瞥向站在一旁盯着自己的陈立农。刚才停车场霸气的一幕让林彦俊到现在都没能停复被鹿撞般的心跳。

从没人这样维护过自己，也从没过这样的慌乱无措的心情，似乎与陈立农相处这些日子里，他好像知道了什么叫恋爱，什么叫喜欢。

他从小到大便是理智到可怕，父母从不用为他操心什么。他会分析利弊，会尽量规避掉对自己不利的选择，但现在他只有一个念头，一个冲动的念头——自己在陈立农心里究竟有多重要？

按下门把，陈立农识趣的晃了晃身子，面向电梯道：“送到家了，那我就放心了，晚安。”

“你……”他握紧把手推开门，侧头认真道：“你要不要进来喝杯水？”

稀奇事，主动请喝茶？

陈立农眼前一亮，想也没想的就答应了。

进了屋子，林彦俊绕回房间去换衣服，陈立农坐在客厅的沙发上有些坐立不安。也许……等会儿……可以发生一点什么……对不对？

他有些期待，目光随着出了房间去厨房拿水的林彦俊满是憧憬。

“没有矿泉水了，喝牛奶好不好？”

厨房里传来林彦俊的问话，陈立农连忙应下，几分钟后，林彦俊便端着两杯牛奶走来。

牛奶是温热的，玻璃杯外壁还有被热水烫过的温度，他望着一旁盯着自己的林彦俊，二话不说的一口气喝下大半杯牛奶。

“好喝吗？”林彦俊意味不明的露出酒窝。

他点点头，又抿了一口杯中的牛奶：“好喝。”其实就是普通的牛奶罢了，但因为是林彦俊亲手热给自己的，所以格外香甜。

“困不困？”

“不、不困……”

其实有些困了，他的眼皮渐渐沉重，放下牛奶杯靠在沙发上。

“去床上睡吧，这里睡觉会感冒。”

林彦俊起身扶起陈立农来到卧室，高大的ALPHA在几颗安眠药的效果下困的渐渐阖上双眼。

“彦俊……我……”他低声呢喃了几句，接着神志不清的歪头睡着。

“睡吧。”

林彦俊俯身替他脱掉外套，目光落在刚才翻找出来的行李松紧捆绑带上。

//、29//

陈立农的意识刚刚清醒，还没来得及去想自己为什么会睡着，身下一阵被吮吸的快感就占据了大脑神经。

他睁开眼向下望去，目光所及的平面线上只有一颗脑袋在下体处起伏。

“彦、彦俊？”想起本来是在喝牛奶，他微微撑起身子，又很快被一股力量给压回床上。

怎么回事？陈立农这才发现自己被好几根两指宽的松紧带绑在床上，且双手双脚被几根束线带给束缚住，根本动弹不了。

正在身下作乱的林彦俊听见动静，抬头与陈立农对视上，通红的耳根及酡红的脸颊预告了这种行为大大触及了他本人的基本耻度。

“这是……干什么？”陈立农十分不解。

林彦俊吐出嘴里含住的半截性器，猫着身子爬了过来，用唇瓣蹭了蹭陈立农的下巴与嘴唇，似在吐纳着幽兰蕴气，软绵小声道：“陈立农，我问你……”

他咽下一口唾沫，看着近在咫尺的那张漂亮脸蛋，胯下的性器又胀大了几分。

“……我跟宝宝只能选一个，你要谁？”林彦俊一边问着，一边用臀肉摩擦底下的凶器，“只能要一个噢，不能贪心。”

“呃为什么……只能选一个？”

莫非？陈立农双眼稍稍瞪大，心想莫非是第二代‘第三性别’让林彦俊怀上了？现在是在考验他吗？

“说啊，你选哪个？”

“我两个都要，我会负责的。”

ALPHA不懂BETA的小伎俩，老老实实认认真真的作答。

“不行，只能选一个。”林彦俊的口吻变得强硬，但下半身的动作仍是柔缓的摩擦着。

烫贴的柱身自股缝一点点游移，穴口处每每碰到顶端，便饥饿张合着吞下半个火热前端，转了半圈又吐出，连带出热情的肠液把凶器擦拭的晶晶亮。

“我、我真的都要。”陈立农被折磨的渗出细汗，被束线带困住的双手紧握出青筋，一根根性感分明的凸显在宽厚的手背上。

“都说了只能选一个……”

林彦俊眯起双眼，两手捏着陈立农胸口的肉粒把玩起来：“快点回答啊，回答完了就奖励你到老婆的屁屁里面玩，好不好？”

与其说在折磨陈立农，倒不如说是双向的折磨。他太喜欢陈立农了，从刚才用双手揉捏再到用口腔吮吸，那时候就已经有了反应。没想到趴在身上这样来回摩擦更是受不了，居然贪食到流了好多水……

“都要，我都要啦——”

“……过分。”

干嘛这样铁齿？认真审题好好回答不行吗？他现在恨不得立马把肉棒塞进身体里死命搅缠，逼迫陈立农赶紧缴枪投降。

//、30//

“真的不肯二选一哦？”

反正已经跌破了底线，林彦俊也不怕更羞耻一些，今天必须要让陈立农在他跟宝宝之间选择一个。

坚定了想法便开始实施行动，他反手撑着身体将后穴大喇喇展示在陈立农面前，用两根手指玩弄起自己的后穴。

纤细的指骨没入冒着肠液的甬道，他叹出一声喘息，咬住丰厚的下唇似在撒娇哼叫。

陈立农盯着那处被手指斜斜掰开的部位，樱红的嫩肉吮咬着两根进进出出的长指，再配上林彦俊性感色情的脸，无法触及的性器令他难受到差点红眼，只能强咽下唾液暗自劝自己不要被迷惑。

“老婆……”但还是很委屈，ALPHA垂着一双无辜的狗狗眼，噘嘴欲泣。

林彦俊将双指抽出，还顺道用指尖多沾了些溢出穴口的淫液，把满是自己欲望的手指插入陈立农的口腔内搅动起来：“真的不回答吗？都这么湿了，好想要老公的肉棒……”

呃啊啊啊太折磨人了！

陈立农挣扎了几下身体，紧紧扣在床沿的松紧捆绑带却没有半分动摇。

他低泣了几声，贝齿轻嗑在嘴里的手指上，认命的卷起舌头将那上面的水渍舔净。

为什么一定要二选一？他边舔边想，难道是林彦俊突然反悔了？不想生孩子了？所以才这样逼问他？

“老婆。”嘴里的手指被抽离，陈立农便立马认真的说道：“不管你想不想生宝宝，我都不会变的……你愿意生，我喜欢你；你不愿意生，我也喜欢你。”

林彦俊闻言一怔，正欲离开的右手顺势落在陈立农的脸上，“你再说一次。”

“我喜欢你。”

“还有。”

ALPHA与他的BETA对视上，话语真诚没有一丝作假：“我喜欢你，林彦俊，我想跟你在一起，不管你生不生宝宝。”

林彦俊挤出两颗甜甜的酒窝，嘴唇贴着彼此的嘴唇：“那就要断子绝孙咯？”

“就算断子绝孙也不要跟你以外的人生宝宝。”

“……”

他以前多讨厌听别人说‘生宝宝’的话啊？

然而陈立农这句‘就算断子绝孙也不要跟你以外的人生宝宝’却是他听过最甜蜜的情话。他、他突然好想跟陈立农一起生宝宝，这不是被情欲控制才产生的想法。

其实想想，自己跟陈立农的宝宝应该很可爱很讨人喜欢……

“那老公要全部射给我喔，不要忘了过两分钟才能拿出来。”

操，他真的好喜欢陈立农。

//、31//

“哈啊啊啊——”

“不行了啦，啊啊你慢点……老公慢点……”

“唔呃太、太里面了……呃啊干嘛啦，快点动啦你。”

林彦俊的双腿被折成了M字，压在身上的人却突然没了动静，滞留不前的快感卡在半路，他微微抬起腰身，拍了拍陈立农渗出汗水的光洁背脊。

“我还在生气哦。”故意顶入生殖腔内就不动弹的ALPHA鼓着包子脸，沉下腰腹不让底下的BETA扭动身躯，“你今天干嘛不让我跟爸爸说我们两个在交往的事情？是不是觉得跟我交往很丢脸？”

“不是啦……”

有些心虚的BETA抬头亲了亲闹脾气的ALPHA的脸颊，柔声解释道：“我是想我们再努力一点，等我怀上宝宝后再告诉他也不迟啊。”

“这又有什么关系？”陈立农皱了皱眉，“我都说了，就算你不生宝宝我也不会不要你啊。”

“可是如果我怀了宝宝，你爸妈就不会有意见啊。”

“你是跟我交往诶，又不是在跟我爸妈交往……”

“乱讲什么？”林彦俊被逗笑，伸手掐了一把男友腰侧的痒痒肉，“我是怕你为难嘛，毕竟你是家里的独子……”

“你也是家里的独子啊！”

陈立农突然低头看向两人的交合处，话锋一转不解道：“不过很奇怪诶……到底是我不行？还是那个药不行啊？我要不要明天去医院做个体检？”

这家伙不是半年前就做过入职体检吗？

“什么药？你在瞒着我偷偷吃壮阳药哦？”林彦俊心不在焉的回话，一手滑到陈立农的胸口撩拨起来。

“我那么雄壮还需要吃那个东西吗？”

被撩拨回神的陈立农唇上扬起一抹坏笑，“是你瞒着我偷偷在吃什么药吧？嗯？我早就发现咯，只是没有戳穿你而已。”

“哈？”林彦俊的大脑瞬间当机，“我、我有瞒着你吃什么药吗？”

“还不承认厚？”

自以为抓到自家老婆把柄的ALPHA狠狠撞击了一把待机状态的甬道，火热的前端碾压着生殖腔肉壁，刺激的对方紧紧弯曲了脚趾哼叫出声。

“哼啊什、什么？我哪有？”

“红色的药片啊。”他一边顶弄一边提示：“别告诉我你忘了。”

“红……红色哈啊啊……什么红色啦！”

“‘第三性别’啊，坤坤之前说三期试验需要BETA。”

噗——

原来如此，林彦俊没忍住笑出声。难怪陈立农在没交往前突然没头没脑的说什么‘不要怀其他人的孩子好不好’，他还想这家伙干嘛这样，搞半天是……

“对不起哦，你好像误会了。”

他伸手掐住陈立农的脸颊，对方因为这个动作皱了皱鼻子，愣愣的停下了身下的活塞运动。

“我因为缺少维生素A所以有夜盲症，那个红色药片是公司四年前生产的，专门用来补充维生素A，拜托你把公司的业务学扎实一点！”

林彦俊边教训边加大了力道掐着陈立农的小脸蛋左摇右晃起来：“而且红色的药片不止是‘第三性别’，还有去年研发出来的抗过敏药也是红色的！你到底想不想结束实习期？信不信我明天就跟你爸告状把你踢去市场部？！”

“痛痛痛啊——！我知道啦林主管！”

 

 

*END

 

 

【番外】

“恭喜你林先生，检查结果是HCG阳性。”

医生将血液体检报告递给了坐在对面的林彦俊，“已经一个多月咯。”

真的假的？？？

林彦俊接过检验报告，有些疑惑的看向医生：“医生，会不会、会不会是检查出错了？我是BETA诶……”

而且也没有服用第二代的‘第三性别’，他这几天觉得不太舒服，老是头晕犯困还食欲不振，还以为是得了什么疾病，急吼吼的瞒着陈立农去医院体检。

“林先生，虽然BETA怀孕率极低，但并不代表BETA不会怀孕。”被质疑检验结果的医生明显语气没了先前那样友善，“如果不想怀孕就一定要戴套，不要仗着自己的第二性别是BETA就以为能幸免，这是基本常识啊，做爱戴套不仅能防止怀孕还能预防性病……”

医生噼里啪啦一通教训显然没把处于震惊中的林彦俊给拉回现实。

虽然他很想跟陈立农一起生宝宝，但他仍没有做好心理建设说服自己去服用OMEGA性别激素的药物提高受孕几率。

不过万万没想到，自己期盼的万分之一奇迹真的发生了……

“林先生？”

医生见对方没有应声，便用指尖敲了敲桌面：“如果你真的不放心检查结果，我可以建议你去照一下B超。一个多月是可以照超声波的，而且还可以顺道检测生殖腔……”

话未说完，林彦俊突然猛地起身，吓得医生话音戛然而止。

“谢谢。”

没头没脑的一句‘谢谢’，他便立即拿着血检报告欢天喜地的冲了出去。

 

“陈立农，你做好准备跟家里人公开了吗？”

“……你要做爸爸啦！”

 

 

*END


End file.
